Animorphs: Dimension X
by LiLrIcEcAkE
Summary: This is just a wrap up of how the mission went. Next couple chapters will be kind of dragging everything together.
1. Create your character!

Disclaimer: We all know that K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs, so do I really have to write a disclaimer?  
  
INTRODUCTION: Okay, Jake here. Something weird is going on. Somehow, the rest of the Animorphs and I have been flung into a different dimension; a dimension where we're not the Animorphs. We don't know what we have to do, but the Yeerks are still here. Some good news is that Earth seems to be about 50 years ahead of where we were suppose to be in technology. We're starting to create biomechanical creatures. These creatures are known as organoids, which is short for organic droids. For the Yeerks, this means more host bodies, if these creatures can be taken control of. For the Animorphs, it might mean better battle morphs. But it's up to you now. We can't do anything. We're even starting to lose memory of what's happening. So you guys have to take our place, and become the new Animorphs.  
  
A/N: Oh no! What are we going to do! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! THE YEERKS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! It's up to you now! I need three more human members, a nothlit (still morph capable), and an Andilite. Are you ready to become the newest Animorphs? If you answered yes, proceed. (Oh yeah, and I want some morph capable controllers so if you want your character to be a controller you can go on also.) One more thing, I would also like to request a Visser Three/One type character.  
  
Here's my character. Please put your in the same format.  
  
Name: Terry (can't tell you her last name) /if your character is a controller, this is where the Yeerk's name goes  
  
Nickname: None/if your character is a controller this is where the human/Hork-Bajir/Taxxon's name goes.  
  
Age: 16 (for the human Animorphs and human controllers only.)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Species: Human (Animorph)  
  
Appearance: Terry has long black hair that is usually tied back in a ponytail. She has jade-colored eyes, and tan skin. She is average in height and weight. Terry usually has on some sort of t-shirt, a jacket, and jeans. Her morphing outfit is black and yellow bike wear.  
  
Personality: Terry is almost like a Rachel of the gang. She is a warrior, and likes to kick ass. But unlike Rachel, she thinks before she acts, and is not as reckless. Terry is not a mall-freak, and is one of the smartest students in her class. Though she spends her spare time fighting parasitic aliens, she somehow still manages an A-average. She's sweet, but can be sarcastic or grumpy at times, depending on who's talking to her.  
  
Family: Terry has mom, a dad, and an older sister that could possibly be a controller.  
  
Battle morph: Black Panther  
  
Raptor (bird of prey) morph: Goshawk  
  
Additional Morphs: Wolf, raven, dolphin, fox, fly, rat, and flea. (Acquires some other ones later on)  
  
Friends: (Optional)  
  
Pairings: (Optional)  
  
A/N: Okay, well that's about it. Please email the characters to me or else I'll probably be banned from FF.net okay? Thankies! Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1 Terry

A/N: Um, well I haven't got enough characters yet, so please keep sending! So far all I've got is one human Animorph member, and the morph capable nothlit. That leaves two more human Animorphs, the Andilite, morph capable controllers, and Visser Three/One-ish character. Got it? Okay good. And another thing: I need some guys in the group. All I've got so far are girls...  
  
TERRY  
  
My name is Terry. Just Terry. No last name. Well, I do have a last name, but I can't tell you it. I can't tell you where I live either. Not even the state! But addresses and names aren't important. They don't tell you anything. What you need to know is that we are under an invasion. Yeah, as in aliens landing on Earth and trying to conquer every living creature on it. I bet you sometimes look up into the stars, and think, "I wonder what's up there?" and then dream wonderful dreams about a perfect planet where everything is to your liking. Well surprise! It's not. Unless, of course, you like to be enslaved by parasitic aliens that go into your head and take control of your every movement.  
  
The Yeerks have no pity, no mercy, and no sympathy. They've come to enslave the humans, just as they did with the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. Well then why don't we all carry these so called Yeerks in our heads now you ask? It's because of the dying Andilite prince that gave us the power to morph. The power to change into whatever creature we touch. He risked everything, and even broke his own planet's law to give Earth a fighting chance. So now, there are six of us, fighting against the whole Yeerk Empire. I bet you're probably putting your head between your legs and kissing your ass good-bye.  
  
"Hey you guys! Wait up!" I ran to catch up with my friends.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, we called your house yesterday, but you weren't home," Cassie said.  
  
Rachel and Cassie had to be my best friends. They were always there for me. Too bad they weren't Animorphs. I have feeling Rachel and Cassie would have been a great addition to the gang.  
  
"Well, uh... I was busy... volunteering at the animal shelter!" I lied. "Actually, I was in an underground base dodging aliens with laser guns!" was what I really wanted to say, but of course, I couldn't. For all I knew my two best friends could be Controllers.  
  
The three of us talked about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance, and who was going to ask who and all that other 'normal' stuff. Of course, Cassie was barely with us because she really didn't care for dances and clothes and all that crap. Rachel and I also knew very well that she had a soft spot for Jake, Rachel's amazingly cute cousin. But of course, she couldn't say anything, because I knew that she was starting to like Tobias, a sort of an outcast.  
  
I stopped by my locker, and put my hand on the sensor. The warm, green light glowed, and there was a small 'click' as my locker popped open. I took out a couple of my math disks, and my homework disk, and closed it up again. As I walked down the busy hallway of students trying to get to their classrooms, someone brushed passed my shoulder. I looked over, and saw Michelle. We didn't stop or say anything to each other, but we both gave a little grin. Michelle is an Animorph also. She's awful quiet, and I think she should speak up more, but she's still a great person to have in our little gang. Cassie and Michelle seem so much alike at times. But then I turn back to my friends, and tease Cassie and Rachel about if they're going to ask Tobias and Jake to the dance. Maybe if I'm alive by the time the dance comes around, I'll ask someone also.  
  
Stepping into the classroom, I sat down at my usual spot, and inserted the Pre-Calculus disk into the computer, and followed the teacher's instructions passively. I hated math class. It has to be the most boring class ever. My seat was by the window, so as the Mr. Poguet went on and on about Gaus' method, I stared out the window.  
  
As I looked into the trees, I thought I saw a streak of white flash by. I smiled. It was probably Raz. Raz is what the Andilites call a nothlit, which means a person stuck in morph. That's the downside of morphing. There is a two-hour time limit, and if you stay in morph longer than that, you stay in that morph, forever. Raz didn't seem to mind at first though. You see, Raz doesn't exactly have a family. Well, she did, but then her family found out about the invasion. They were to be taken control of, but instead they were killed. Raz was supposed to be enslaved or killed also, but we saved her. We let her become an Animorph. But she stayed in morph too long, and she permanently became a wolf. Then the Ellimist came along. The invincible weakling, that's what he is. He says he doesn't 'interfere' with the lives of other creatures. Sure. Whatever. Anyway, Raz helped the Ellimist free some Hork-Bajir, and in return she asked if she could be returned to human form. But instead, he restored her power to morph, and gave her the opportunity to acquire her own DNA. It was like he was giving her a choice. Raz, being Raz, decided it would be for the better if she stayed in her wolf form, so she could still fight against the Yeerks. I remember her exact face when she laughed and said, "It's not like I have a family to go back to anyway."  
  
Suddenly the bell rung, and everyone was flowing out the door.  
  
"Come on Terry! Let's go!" Rachel grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair.  
  
As I was being dragged away by Rachel, I saw two fierce amber eyes staring at me. Then, I heard a small yip, and they were gone.  
  
A/N: The first chapter is done! Yay! Please R&R! Send in more characters also! Remember EMAIL them to me okay!? If there's not enough submissions, I might let some people create more another character, and I might even create another one myself! So HURRY AND SEND IN THOSE CHARACTERS! 


	3. Chapter 2 Michelle

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It still seems as though I don't have enough characters yet, so I have created one more, as a high-ranked Controller. Now I will allow people who have already submitted a character to submit another one. My email address is lilricecake@mahounoyubiwa.zzn.com Thankies! XD And once again: I NEED MORE GUYS!!! ARRGGG! If I'm forced to, I'll change my character into a guy. So please, if your character hasn't been introduced yet, think of changing your character in a guy. Thanks again.  
  
MICHELLE  
  
"Brriiing!" the school bell finally rung.  
  
I'm free! I thought to myself as I rushed out of the door. The wave of hurrying students seemed to carry me right out of the door. Was it Monday today? It is. Damn. That means I have to walk. I reluctantly started to walk down the street, as I looked over at the lucky Juniors and Seniors getting into their cars and drive away. It just wasn't fair! Well, in a couple months I'll be old enough to get my license.  
  
Walking slowly down the road, I thought I heard footsteps. Yup, they were footsteps all right. I started to walk faster, and the footsteps went faster also. Someone was following me! I turned a sharp right, and kept walking, looking down at the ground. The footsteps were getting closer. Oh no! What if it was a Controller or something! I spun around, ready to go into battle. To my surprise, it was Erek!  
  
"Whoa! Yikes. Please don't cut me in half."  
  
"Erek? Don't do that! I thought you were a Controller!"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud! You never know who's listening."  
  
Okay, you guys are probably thinking, Erek? Yeah Erek. He's a Chee. The Chee are a race created to be companions for their creators. They all have personalities, and extraordinary technology. But the Howlers destroyed their creators, so now their helping us beat the Yeerks. They help us in a different way though. You see, the Chee can't exactly fight. They're programmed not to. Yes, programmed. The Chee are androids, or robots. They look kind of like metal biped dogs when their holograms aren't turned on. The Chee give us information on what the Yeerks are up to. Most of them are all members of The Sharing, an organization for Yeerks. They carry Yeerks in their heads, but because they are androids, instead of being able to look into the memory of the Chee, the Chee are able to look into the memory of the Yeerk.  
  
"Well, you certainly don't look happy to see me," Erek said.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled. "For one thing, it's Monday, and I hate Mondays. Another thing is that whenever you talk to us, it's usually not good news."  
  
Erek smiled cheerfully, and got back to business. "Get closer to me so I can put a hologram around us."  
  
I stepped closer, and it was like stepping into a totally dark room.  
  
"So, what's the hologram this time?"  
  
"Uh... Two people making out."  
  
"Do you Chee have a sense of humor?" I asked dryly.  
  
"Anyway, here's the deal. Some human scientists are creating these biomechanical creatures they call organoids. The Yeerks found out about this. They're trying to infest some of the scientists so they can get all the inside on it."  
  
"Okay. So why do the Yeerks want these so called 'organoids?'" I inquired.  
  
"Think about it Michelle. Biomechanical creatures are half machine, half living organism. These creatures could possibly have super human strength. What do you think would happen if these organoids could be infested?"  
  
The wheels in my head started to turn.  
  
"Oh no. We have to go warn the others. Do you know when they're going to try?"  
  
"Well, I overheard Chapman saying that they're going to send people over tomorrow night."  
  
"Good. So we still have time to plan."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But it's not going to be that simple," Erek said, trailing off a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I also heard Sub-visser forty-three would be regulating everything."  
  
My blood ran cold. Sub-visser forty-three was one of the few morph capable Controllers. I don't even know why he hasn't been promoted to a Visser yet. Anyway, the Sub-visser has acquired some of the vilest creatures in the universe. He's power-hungry, and intelligent, unlike Visser Three, the only Yeerk to take control of an Andilite. Visser Three makes many mistakes, which gives us the advantage a lot of times. But the Sub-visser is deadly. He makes few to no mistakes, and if he's there, we're usually lucky to get out of there alive. Sub-visser' forty-three's host body is a 19-year old human. When he had been younger, the host had been in a fatal car accident, and his arm had been damaged to the point it had to be cut off. But The Sharing had picked up the poor boy, and the Yeerks had fixed his arm. Well, they put a robotic arm there instead. The amazing thing is, it morphs along with the rest of the body. So even if he morphs a frog, he'll still have one metal leg.  
  
"Su-Sub-visser forty-three?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.  
  
"Yeah. Sub-visser forty-three," Erek confirmed.  
  
"We're going to die."  
  
A/N: I would stop here... But since I love you guys so much I'll write some more! Hehe. I deserve a cookie! *(munchmunch)*  
  
SUB-VISSER FORTY-THREE  
  
Sub-visser forty-three, Visser Three ordered.  
  
I walked over to the hideous Andilite. Unlike most of the other Controllers, I did not cringe in fear when the Visser spoke to me. I was confident. I had never let the Visser down. And besides, he couldn't waste a morph capable body.  
  
"Yes, Visser?"  
  
The Andilite bandits are probably going to show up to the laboratory. I want you to make sure they don't get in!  
  
"They're humans you incompetent fool!" I wanted to spit in his face.  
  
But I knew better. If I told him that the infamous 'Andilite bandits' were humans, he'd crack, kill me, then take all the credit. This was my find, and I would be the only one to get credit. I laughed silently to myself. But I would wait until I had caught each and every one of the 'bandits,' and then tell them that I knew all along that they were humans, as they cower in front of me, while the Empire promotes me to Visser One!  
  
"Of course Visser," I said, and bowed my host's body.  
  
You said you would help me! This isn't help! Get out of my head! LEAVE ME ALONE! my host screamed in the prison of his own mind.  
  
I laughed mercilessly at him. Human, you are in no place to make demands. The Yeerk Empire has given you a better life! You have a meaning now. You're not just some street trash you were before. Besides, you can't do anything about it. I sneered.  
  
We were taught not to show the hosts any pity. If we showed them pity, they would use it to their advantage, maybe even leading them to join the Yeerk Peace Movement. When I find out which traitors are in the movement, I'll crush them all!  
  
You have never let me down Sub-visser. But remember, failure is not an option, Visser Three said, and then walked away, though his stalk eyes were still on me.  
  
I walked away from the Visser.  
  
"You'll see Visser. I will not only stop the bandits from disturbing the infestation, I will also capture them and show you that they are not Andilites at all. I will laugh in your face and spit at you for not appreciating my intelligence!" I said silently to myself.  
  
You'll never catch them! They'll stop your whole species and then I'll laugh as I watch you die Yeerk!  
  
Shut up you measly human. You know that these bandits will soon be mine, just as this planet will soon be controlled by the might Yeerk Empire!  
  
I walked out of the room, and onto the busy streets of the city. Humans shuffled by, totally ignoring me. I waited at a bus stop, and as the bus's hover engines slowed to a stop, I climbed in and wondered which morph would be appropriate for catching the bandits  
  
A/N: So there is a bonus little section for you guys! Happy? You'd better be! And please um stop putting the characters in the review slot! I'm going to get freaking kicked off FF.net, and then I won't get to write any more chapters!! SO EMAIL!! Oh yeah, and this is the last time I'm offering for you guys to send in characters. After this chapter, NO MORE CHARACTERS GOT IT?! Good! ^.^ And the maximum characters you can send in are 2. I repeat TWO! So EMAIL your characters, and I'll add them in ASAP! Okay? Bye! Thankies! XD 


	4. Chapter 3 Raz

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the Animorphs. And in this story, the only characters I own are Terry and Sub-visser forty-three. Various reviewers of this fanfic own the others. (Thanks you guys!)  
  
A/N: Okay, since it seems that none of you people have a speck of evil in your hearts, you all want your characters to be goody-too-shoes. Sigh~ Oh well. Anyway, that was your last chance to submit a character, so the roster is now closed. Sorry to all out there who wanted to have a character, but I have no more space! Thanks to all who submitted anyway!  
  
RAZ  
  
The night was getting colder, and I was returning to my den. Well, not my den exactly. It's my pack's den. My pack allowed me into their family a few weeks after I had gotten stuck in my wolf form. They even seemed to accept that I wasn't fully a wolf. Strange, how these wolves know that I'm not wild.  
  
As I approached the mouth of the den, I heard a rustle from behind me. I turned around, and found Ax. Ax is not a human, or any Earth creature for that matter. He's an Andalite, and his real name is Aximili-Esgarrouth- Isthill. Now you can see why we call him Ax. An Andalite looks like a cross between a human, a blue deer, and a scorpion. They have sort of a humanoid torso, and a deer's body. You know, almost like a centaur, those mythical half human half horse things. But Ax has no mouth, like all Andalites, and communicates by thought-speaking, sort of like telepathy. They also have little stalks on top of their head that has two eyes sitting on them. The thing that catches your attention most is probably the tail though. It's long, muscular, and ends in a deadly scythe-like blade. One twitch, and Ax can send your head flying across the room. When Ax holds his tail in fighting position, it looks exactly like a scorpion's tail right before it strikes the enemy.  
  
Hello Raz.  
  
Hey Ax.  
  
Prince Brian wants us to meet at 'the shack'.  
  
Since Ax is an Andalite, he serves a prince. And since he's on Earth and the only other Andalite here is Visser Three, he calls Brian his prince. Maybe also because Brian is sort of our unofficial leader.  
  
Okay. I'll be there in a few.  
  
A few? A few what?  
  
Never mind. Just tell Brian I'll be there soon.  
  
Okay.  
  
See ya.  
  
Ax disappeared into the trees, and I entered the den. I walked passed the other wolves, and went straight to the pups at the back of the cave. They yapped and barked when I fed them the food that I had brought. No, these weren't my pups. They were the Alphas' pups. But it's the job of the pack to feed them whenever they go on a hunt, alone or with the pack. I then went out of the cave, and headed for the abandoned cabin we called, 'the shack.'  
  
When I arrived at the cabin, everyone was already inside. At least the cabin wasn't dirty or anything. Well, it used to be until we cleaned it up and brought some stuff in. I saw a raven perched on a windowsill.  
  
She's here,it said, and fluttered back into the house.  
  
Terry demorphed, and we all stood there. An awkward bunch of kids, a wolf, and an alien.  
  
"Everyone's here. So, what's up Bri?" Luke said, almost nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, here's the deal. Michelle just heard from the Chee that the Yeerks are targeting the scientists that are experimenting on making biomechanical creatures," Brian started slowly.  
  
"Yeah? So what's the big deal? Let's just go in and burn some slugs like we always do," Terry said, with her frightening warrior grin.  
  
"I wish it were that easy," Brian sighed. "But according to Erek and Michelle, Sub-visser forty-three will be there."  
  
Terry's smile fell off her face. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Michelle asked in panic.  
  
We still have to stop the Yeerks from infesting the scientists! Either that, or we die trying, I said quietly.  
  
"Or we could try to recruit new members..." Michelle said thoughtfully.  
  
"No. That's how Visser Three got his hands on the blue box the first time," Brian said strictly.  
  
We had once tried to recruit new members, but Visser Three got the blue box because of that. We were able to get it back, but not after a handful of the Yeerks were able to get the morphing technology.  
  
No one spoke for a while.  
  
This mission will be awfully dangerous, but I suppose Raz is right. We must stop the Yeerks, or risk them having new and more powerful host bodies, Ax broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, but DIE TRYING? Come on. It's only one mission. I say we sit this one out," Luke said, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hello?! Anyone in there Luke?! We're talking half animal half machines here! What do you think will happen if the Yeerks are able to infest them!? Do you really want to fight against those things?!" Terry yelled suddenly.  
  
"What if the biomechanical things aren't able to be infested?! Then what huh?! We die trying to stop something that can't happen?!" Luke yelled back.  
  
"You guys! Just SHUT UP!" Brian yelled over the two voices.  
  
Terry and Luke stopped arguing, and they both plopped down on the couch, but both still growling at each other.  
  
"They're both right. Let's have a vote," Brian said, like at any other mission.  
  
"We go," Terry said almost immediately, like everyone expected.  
  
I say we go, I said.  
  
"No go," Luke said.  
  
I shall follow my prince, Ax said, and looked toward Brian.  
  
"I know both Terry and Luke are right... That there may be a chance that the biomechs can and can't be infested... but I don't want to take the chance of them being able to be enslaved. I say we go," Michelle said, boldly.  
  
"It unanimous," Brian said, always being able to make a decision that he doesn't have a part in.  
  
"All right!" Terry said.  
  
I say me and Ax inspect the place tomorrow while you guys are at school. That way we can tell you the floor plan and everything. It'll make the job a little easier for us tonight, I said.  
  
"Yeah okay. But just be careful okay? We don't know what kind of security the Yeerks have already set up around the place," Brian said, with a worried look.  
  
I hate it how he always pities me. The way he looks at me with those soft worried eyes annoy me. I hate it.  
  
Don't worry fearless leader. We'll be safe.  
  
I jumped out the window, and ran back to the den.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
There it is, Ax, I said.  
  
Yes, I can see it clearly, Ax said, as he soared overhead in his harrier morph.  
  
I'm going to move in closer. You keep watch, I said, and crept closer and closer to the concealed building.  
  
Sure enough, just as Brian had said, I saw some Hork-Bajir controllers walking around. I started to worry that maybe the Yeerks had already struck. I crept around some more, looking for anyway I could sneak inside.  
  
Ax, maybe we should morph and go inside, I said.  
  
We could try, but it may be quite hard with only the two of us. I see very advanced security technology. Well, not as advanced as we Andalites are, Ax said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Andalites are too arrogant. Then I heard a soft 'choot!' and there was a sharp pain in my right front leg.  
  
Ah! I cried in pain.  
  
My legs gave way, and I fell onto the ground.  
  
Raz? Are you okay? a worried Ax asked.  
  
He was coming down.  
  
No Ax! Stay up and out of sight! I think there's a sniper!  
  
I saw a bullet whiz passed the harrier.  
  
Ah! Ax yelled and wheeled higher into the sky.  
  
There was a soft crunching noise of footsteps, and then I saw him. I growled a little, but I was weak. I was losing blood rapidly, and I couldn't morph right in front of Sub-visser forty-three. Right then I'd wished I had an Andalite morph.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I caught myself an Andalite," the Sub-visser sneered. "You Andalites know nothing about camouflage do you? A white wolf in a green forest stands out quite well. I've also seen you enough times that I know a white wolf with amber eyes is an Andalite. Anyway, do you like my new gun? It's called a long-range awp sniper rifle; human gun actually. Very accurate and deadly. But of course, I didn't want to kill you my precious little Andalite bandit. Visser Three would not permit me to waste such a good host body."  
  
Sub-visser forty-three grinned, and snapped his fingers. Five Hork-Bajir were at his side in seconds.  
  
"Now that's what I call loyal servants," the Sub-visser laughed. "Take him away. Make sure he doesn't morph. If he gets away, I will personally kill each and everyone of you slowly and painfully!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir lifted me up onto a stretcher-like thing, and carried me away. The Sub-visser morphed into a golden eagle, and rose up into the sky.  
  
I'm going to go get your bird friend now. Soon enough you'll have some company, Sub-visser forty-three flapped hard, and a gust of wind sent him flying into the vast blue sky. Oh and one more thing. I know your secret 'Andalite.' I know you're not really what the Visser thinks. But don't worry, you secret is safe with me... for now, the Sub-visser scoffed to me in private thought-speech. Now, to add another trophy to my collection! he said, this time openly.  
  
I was speechless. How did the Sub-visser know we weren't Andalites? It just didn't add up! I tried to warn Ax, but he was too far off, and I was too weak. I couldn't even struggle. I lay still on the stretcher, as the Hokr- Bajir Controllers carried me away.  
  
A/N: I know that wasn't the most well written chapter, but it was early okay? I was also attempting to make everything make sense, so hope it does! Anyway... Oh no! What are we going to do!? Raz is captured and Ax might be to! AHHH! Please review! Oh, and one more thing. I forgot to ask for your characters' favorite morphs~! Please include that in your review also! Thankies! XD 


	5. Chatper 4 Ax & Brian

AX  
  
Ah!  
  
A bullet shot passed my wings. A few of my feathers were singed, but other wise I was unharmed. Raz, on the other hand, was badly hurt. She lay on her side, unable to stand. Then, I saw Sub-visser forty-three. I knew I should have stayed and guarded Raz, but fear gripped me. Raz was also yelling at me to run away, so I did. I was a terrible coward. As I flapped hard to gain altitude, I saw Raz being carried away by Hork-Bajirs. But where was the Sub-visser? No matter, I need to tell the others! I caught a thermal, or a warm updraft of wind, and soared through the sky. But my human friends would be at school now, and if I interrupted their learning, I could risk blowing their cover. As I debated against myself, a brown streak blew passed me, missing my wing by inches.  
  
AHH! I cried, and let my bird mind adjust my wingtips and tail feathers to get back on track.  
  
Not bad Andalite. Not bad at all, the golden eagle sneered.  
  
Sub-visser forty-three, I snarled.  
  
The eagle laughed, and dove toward me. I shot upward, and he nicked my tail feathers. 'Too close for comfort,' as my human friends would say. The golden eagle was superior in mass and wingspan, but could it out maneuver my agile Northern harrier morph?  
  
It's worth a try! I said to myself.  
  
I banked a hard left, down, down, down into the immense forest of trees. I tried to avoid the trees, but I could tell my harrier morph wasn't made for this kind of maneuvering. I smacked into branches, hit the sides of trees, and I even almost ran into the ground. It seemed as though the Sub-visser was having trouble as well. With his 7-foot wingspan, the sub-visser could not help hitting the trees with his wing tips and spinning out of control.  
  
Ah! You Andalite! the sub-visser raged.  
  
I saw him land, demorph, and morph into a wolf. The wolf would be able to travel much faster than I could, even if I did have an extra head start. I decided to take my chances. I demorphed, and then headed straight toward the wolf. Once we were face to face, I lifted my tail, and went into a fighting stance.  
  
You think you can win Sub-visser? Your wolf reflexes may be good, but my natural instincts are better, I leered.  
  
The wolf growled, and started to back up.  
  
I will not let you escape Sub-visser. You have something I want.  
  
You mean your Andalite friend? Of course I have him. And if you kill me now, you may never see him again!  
  
I fought the urge to tell the despicable Yeerk that Raz was a female, but that would only give him ideas. We'll take you then. Use you as a trade item. We'll trade my friend for you. Either that, or we lock you up for three days and starve you out of your host's body. Your choice.  
  
The sub-visser let out a harsh laugh. You can't keep me locked up. I have over fifty different morphs from all over the galaxy. You think your pathetic little cage or box or whatever will hold me for three days? Never. Not in a million years. Besides, you only have two hours, or your friend will be trapped as a wolf!  
  
The time limit didn't bother me since Raz was already in her natural state, but if she was still able to morph after two hours, the Yeerks would get suspicious. But we have done it before, I said, cocking my eyebrow. I inched closer and closer to the wolf, but only a little at a time so he wouldn't notice. One of ours was infested by your kind. We kept him locked up for three days. He tried everything. He morphed, he pleaded, he begged. But we would not let him escape. We will simply do the same for you.  
  
At that point, the gray wolf just broke and ran. His sleek body moved swiftly through the forest, but I was hot on his trail. I may not have as much endurance as a wolf, but I could travel faster. My tail struck, and the wolf had only three legs now. It stumbled and fell to the floor. I pressed my tail blade against his throat.  
  
Demorph. Now, I ordered.  
  
Sub-visser forty-three complied without complaining. The changes were immediate. His snout was sucked back into his face, his tail disappeared, and his robotic arm resumed its human arm form. But he suddenly grabbed my tail with his metallic arm. The power it had was colossal! He pushed my tail away from his neck with his arm, then ran again. But as he ran, I saw him change. Six wings sprouted from his back, and a very sharp beak sprouted from his face. He lifted up into the air, and I could clearly see the creature he had morphed. It was from my own home planet. The creature was known as a Kafit. It had six wings and a very sharp beak. It is known mostly for its excellent speed and accuracy. The Sub-visser took a dive at me; I hit him with the flat side of my tail blade. But one of his talons was the mechanical arm, and he grabbed onto my arm.  
  
Ah! I yelled, and aimed my tail blade straight for the bird.  
  
Just as my tail came slicing down, the Kafit bird let go of me, and I dropped to the ground, almost slicing myself with my own blade.  
  
We'll finish this next time Andalite. But I have a guest to welcome, the sub-visser retorted, and flew off.  
  
I slowly stood up, and watched the sub-visser fly away. I was angery at myself. Fist I had abandoned my friend, then I had let the enemy get away. I slammed the side of my tail blade against a tree trunk as I walked away.  
  
Do not worry Raz. I will free you. I promise.  
  
A/N: I tried to sound as Andalite-ish as I could, so sorry if it's not exactly how an Andalite would sound, particularly Ax. That chapter was sort of short... I guess I'll add in another chapter. Sheesh. I'm spoiling you guys...  
  
BRIAN  
  
I was bored out of my mind as I stared blankly at the overhead. My World History teacher was yapping something about Korea or some other country in Asia, but I wasn't listening. All the information was going in one ear and out the other. I'm usually a good student, but I just wasn't in the mood. I couldn't help thinking about the mission tonight. When the lunch bell finally rung, I stood up instinctively and left for my locker. I put my hand on the sensor, and it clicked open. Just as I opened it, my friend Andrew closed it.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you're an idiot Andrew?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hm... Only about 7 times this passed week," he answered, pretending to be in deep thought.  
  
I glared at him, showing my annoyance, but he brushed it off as if it were nothing. I opened my locker once again, and put in some disks. I took out my lunch card, and walked over to the cafeteria with Andrew.  
  
"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Stuff. I'll be busy all day. Especially since Mrs. Linferman is giving us like a million pages of homework," I sighed.  
  
"I'm going to The Sharing tonight. I finally get to become a full member!" Andrew said happily.  
  
I twitched when he said 'The Sharing.' You see, The Sharing is an organization for Yeerks, and when they say that you're going to become a full member, it means they're going to stuff a Yeerk in your head. I wanted to tell him all that stuff, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"Um... You sure you want to become a full member Andrew? I mean, it's like sacrificing you freedom," I said, slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know, all that volunteer work, and stuff. You'll be all work and know play."  
  
"The people at The Sharing said that I'll be part of something big though. Helping the community is pretty big."  
  
"Whatever, man. Do what you want. I'm going to stay a kid for as long as I can." I said, but I knew I was lying. I wasn't just a kid anymore. I was a living weapon.  
  
I got my food, and say down. Andrew and I got off the topic of The Sharing, but it still gnawed at my stomach. My best friend was going to become a Controller. He was walking right into it too. I tired to throw it aside, and started to talk about the Sadie's dance this Friday. Neither if us had been asked yet. I was starting to feel the anxiety I guess girls feel at any other dance. I'm so used to asking people to the dance, it's a real change to be the one waiting to be asked rather than the one to ask. Some guys even broke the tradition and asked some girls already. It was only Tuesday, and I wasn't about to snap yet.  
  
"So, who do you think will ask you?" Andrew said.  
  
"I don't know..." I said.  
  
"Fine then. Who do you WANT to ask you?"  
  
"You sound like a girl! Gosh! This is what girls must always think and talk about in their spare time!" I stood up and threw my remains of my lunch into the trash, and walked out toward the basketball courts.  
  
I played for a while, but then started to get bored. By the time I returned to my locker, it was time to get to class.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
I walked out of the door to the school, and waited for the bus to arrive.  
  
Prince Brian!  
  
"Ah! What?!" I yelled in surprise. Many of the other kids stared at me.  
  
Sorry, Prince Brian. I did not intend to startle you. I have urgent news though. Raz has been taken prisoner by Sub-visser forty-three.  
  
I winced as I bit my tongue so I wouldn't shout out loud.  
  
I was almost captured as well, but I was able to escape. I am sorry Prince Brian. I was a coward and had abandoned Raz even though I should have attacked and saved her. I ran, Prince Brian. I will never run again. Ax said, shamefully, then I saw a form in the sky fly away.  
  
I felt terribly sorry for Ax. He was an arrogant Andalite, and he was almost beating himself up just because he made one mistake. It was a hard decision. I walked onto the bus, now with another bad feeling in my gut. This day was just getting badder by the second. First we have this huge mission, then my friend is about to be turned into a Controller, then Raz gets captured.  
  
"Can this day possibly get any worse!" I yelled at myself.  
  
Then the bus jerked, and stopped.  
  
"Sorry kids. Engine got jammed. You'll have to walk or find another ride. Or you could wait," the bus driver announced.  
  
The kids groaned. I was fuming. I stomped off the bus, and walked home. I was very annoyed as I entered my house. My mom's boyfriend was over, and I forced a smile as I walked passed him. I almost ran over my sisters as they fought over a piece of candy, and I slammed my door shut. This was not a good day for me. I put my stuff down, and did a belly flop onto my bed. I was tired, and I was going to have a very busy night. What seemed like an impossible mission had just turned into an impossible rescue mission. I finished my homework at top speed, not even caring if I got the right answers or not. I told my mom I was going to a movie, and stepped out of the house. A raven landed on a street light down the street.  
  
Hello fearless leader. Ready to commit suicide? Terry asked.  
  
I didn't laugh. She was basically telling the truth. I morphed into my Swaison's hawk morph, and joined Terry on the street light.  
  
Why do you insist on using your raven morph opposed to your northern goshawk morph? I inquired.  
  
Terry shrugged her shoulders, which ended up looking very strange, and took flight. I followed her as best as possible, but it was getting harder and harder to see her as the night grew darker. We were later joined by a northern harrier, which was Ax, a Cooper's hawk, Luke, and a pigeon, Michelle. She was having trouble keeping up with the rest of us.  
  
Michelle, can't you just acquire a raptor morph? Luke asked impatiently.  
  
But I like pigeons, Michelle said proudly.  
  
Whatever...  
  
We arrived at the laboratory, and quickly morphed into flies. Terry demorphed and morphed back into a raven though, so she could guide us. I knew she wanted to be where the action was, but she was the only one with a bird morph that was dark colored and could hover for a long amount of time.  
  
As soon as you guys get in I can join right? she asked pleadingly.  
  
We'll tell you when you can come in as soon as it's safe, I replied.  
  
Safe my butt, I heard her mumble as she flew into the cool night sky.  
  
We followed the directions Terry gave us, and when she told us we were in the building, I told her to stay alert. We had know idea where Sub-visser forty-three was. Silently, four flies zipped through the empty hallways of the lab. Then we heard voices. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I could bet my life that it was Visser Three.  
  
A/N: Ahh! *(Beethoven's Fifth symphony plays)* Will the Animorphs be able to stop Visser Three AND save Raz? Find out next time! XD 


	6. Chapter 5 Luke

Disclaimer: Okay, I've finally decided to make a proper disclaimer for all the characters. First off, I don't own the Animorphs, or any of the original characters. Now, here are the OC's that I received. Michelle and Andrew are owned by Nacho. Razmia (Raz) and Luke are owned by Shadowblade. And finally, Cougar19 owns Brian. Thanks to all of you! XD  
  
LUKE  
  
We zipped through the empty white hallways with our strange compound eyes. It reminded me of those little telescope things I used to have when I was in preschool. Anyway, we flew through the maze of halls, until we heard a vibration that had to be voices. One by one, we slipped inside the room from where the voices were coming. I saw two forms moving around. One was dressed in a white lab coat, and the other was dressed in a nice suit.  
  
Must be Visser Three and the main scientist, Brian said.  
  
Thank you Captain Obvious, I replied.  
  
Can anyone make out what they're saying? Michelle asked, nervously.  
  
They are talking about these 'organoids' as you call them, Ax said, calmly.  
  
We need to get closer.  
  
I shall go, Ax volunteered.  
  
I saw one of the small shapes beside me move away.  
  
I believe I am on the Visser's garments, Ax announced.  
  
They're called clothes, I mumbled.  
  
The scientist has said something about that the organoids not being ready for release, Ax reported.  
  
Hork-Bajir! someone yelled. I didn't know who, but sure enough, tall dark forms sped passed me.  
  
Move people! Find a spot out of sight, demorph, then remorph into battle modes! Brian rattled out orders to us.  
  
I flew down low, and looked for a place to hide. I found a desk. I also heard some screaming. More white coats were rushing in as well. Lots of them rushed out as soon as they rushed in. I demorphed, and as soon as I resumed my human form, I took a little breather, then remorphed into my battle morph. Whenever you morph, you never morph in the same order.  
  
This time, I felt the teeth in my mouth grow as my face pushed outward. My legs thinned out and shortened as the bones in my body made disturbing crackly noises. A tail grew from my spine, and then finally the instincts. The hyena was not afraid of anything. These strange-smelling creatures were in MY territory. I looked at them with my glossy black eyes, and leapt. I landed on the back of a Hork-Bajir. It howled in pain as I sank my teeth into the back of its neck. I pushed off, knocking the dead Hork-Bajir into another. I was ripping and tearing flesh and I could hear Visser Three yelling at a Hork-Bajir to get a Yeerk ready.  
  
Brian, Visser Three's still trying to infest the scientist guy! I yelled while trying to avoid being sliced and diced by a Hork-Bajir's wrist blade.  
  
I'm on it, he answered.  
  
There was a blur of tan, and a heard cursing and a roar as the mountain lion knocked the Visser over.  
  
"Get off me you filthy Andalite!" the Visser raged.  
  
But I could already see blue fur sprouting from his face and hands. Then I saw the tail grow out from behind him.  
  
Brian! Watch it! Visser Three's got his ta- I was interrupted by a Hork- Bajir that took a swing at my jaw.  
  
I fell off the back of the other Hork-Bajir, and onto the floor. I landed on my back, and a Hork-Bajir was about to stab me with his blades. But then suddenly, the Controller fell over.  
  
The venom of this snake is real potent I guess, Michelle said innocently.  
  
I saw a black shape slither away from the dead Hork-Bajir. I stood up, and charged the approaching Hork-Bajir. Before I could reach it, there was flash of tan and blue, and the Hork-Bajir went down in pieces.  
  
Ax! You have to help Brian with the Visser! I yelled.  
  
The Andalite leapt over a few Hork-Bajir with amazing grace and swiftness, and landed right in between Visser Three and the mountain lion. He turned his main eyes toward the Visser, and his stalk eyes toward Brian.  
  
Prince Brian, I will deal with Visser Three. You must get the human out of this building and hide him!  
  
Yeah okay. I owe you one Ax, Brian said as he bounded toward the scientist.  
  
Hehe... Not so fast Andalite.  
  
I turned around, and saw Brian staring down a strange dirty-yellow colored creature with yellow spots. It grinned, showing hundreds of tiny, bright red teeth in its narrow mouth. Its head and shoulders were deep red, and they had uneven wheels instead of feet. The whole creature was about 3 feet tall and 4 and a half feet long.  
  
Do you like this morph Andalites? It's called a Mortron. You want to see how this creature defends itself? It is actually quite amusing, the Sub- visser went on.  
  
But before the Sub-visser could react, Brian sped toward him, and sliced him in half with a strong swipe of the paw. Sub-visser forty-three had been cut in half! It was unbelievable! The monster that had almost killed us so many times before had been killed in one second! But before I could celebrate, the two halves started to shake. They stuck back together again.  
  
Now, that wasn't very nice, Sub-visser forty-three pouted.  
  
He charged Brian on his uneven wheels, and the red part detached from the rest of the body! It unfolded concealed wings, and flew like a rocket toward Brian. Its mouth opened, and the red teeth were just about to slice into the mountain lion's head, when a black shape came hurtling toward the Mortron.  
  
Ahhh! the Sub-visser and the black thing yelled.  
  
A crippled raven fell to the floor at my feet.  
  
Terry! I yelled.  
  
No answer. She was unconscious. But she had saved Brian's life. The Sub- visser seemed to be stunned as well. He lay on the floor, not moving. Brian charged toward the scientist, who screamed, and told him not to be afraid, and to follow him. The scientist obeyed, like a good little second grader, and followed Brain out the door.  
  
Luke, you have to find Raz, then get out of here!  
  
What about Terry and Ax?!  
  
Ax was still trying to keep the Visser at bay, but he wasn't exactly winning or losing.  
  
Get Michelle to bring Terry, then you and Ax FIND RAZ! I'll be back as soon as I get science dude somewhere the Yeerks can't find him. I'm counting on you guys! with that, Brian went out of though-speak range.  
  
Well thank you very much for leaving me like this... I mumbled.  
  
No more Hork-Bajir were arriving, and the ground was slippery with purple and red blood. Red? I realized that I was bleeding from my neck.  
  
Ah!  
  
I ran behind the desk again, demorphed, then remorphed. A snake slithered toward me.  
  
"Michelle! You hafftra-graayuruu-" but my vocal cords were changing.  
  
Michelle! You have to get Terry and get out of here!  
  
I started to hear the slosh-sloshing of Taxxons.  
  
Hurry!  
  
But-  
  
No! Go!  
  
The snake demorphed, and morphed into a wolf. She gave me one more back glance before she silently trotted over to the stunned raven, picked it up, and ran out of the room. Ax was still trying to win against the Visser.  
  
You can't beat me Andalite! Ha! Look, your cowardly little friends have abandoned you, and my Taxxon forces will be here in a matter of seconds!  
  
Not all of his friends have left! I growled, and leapt toward Visser Three.  
  
He spun around and hit me smack on the forehead with the flat side of his tail blade. I fell to the ground, whining, and trying to regain my footing.  
  
Pitiful.  
  
But Ax had swung his tail blade at the Visser, knocking it away before the Visser could finish me. They went back to dueling. I tried to stand, but my knees were weak. I couldn't help Ax, and my vision was starting to grow white. I blinked, but I was losing consciousness.  
  
Have to help Ax... I murmured.  
  
Then I saw my chance. The Visser stepped right by my head. I used the rest of the strength I had, and sunk my teeth deep into his leg.  
  
Ahhhh! the Visser cried in pain.  
  
He stumbled onto the ground. But as Ax ran toward the Visser, Taxxons swarmed into the room. Their hungry mouths were pulsing. They made a horrible noise, and blocked the only way out. They came closer, and formed a tight circle around Ax and me. We were trapped. Visser Three glared at us, and walked toward the door. No doubt trying to go find Brian and the scientist.  
  
What do you say we do Ax? I asked, showing no fear. But the truth was, I was scared. I was scared out of my skin. But like they say, bravery isn't about being fearless. It's all about fear. It's just about not letting the fear take over.  
  
We fight my friend. We fight, Ax said, with his Andalite arrogance.  
  
Yeah, that's what I had in mind too, I said, cockily.  
  
The Taxxons drew closer, and we were ready to fight.  
  
A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Sucks for you don't it? Hahaha! But what will happen to Ax and Luke? What about Raz?! Will Visser Three catch Brian and the scientist person? And where did Michelle and Terry go?! AHHH!! Find out next time, on Animophs: Dimension X! 


	7. Chapter 6 Raz & Terry

A/N: Haha! Finally, here's the next chapter! Oh, and Oobergoober, I have decided to add in your character even though I said the roster was full. I needed more Controllers anyway. Thanks!  
  
RAZ  
  
I paced back and forth in my dark enclosed box. I had "demophed" so my natural body was restored. At least no one could see me from outside. My wolf mind was getting restless. It wasn't used to being in tight spaces. And neither was I. I tried many times to reach the others with thought- speech, but it was no use. They were too far away. I slammed against the wall for the sixth time that minute, trying to make it tip over or break or do SOMETHING.  
  
It's no use Andalite. There's no escape, Visser Five said, in a low husky growl.  
  
I tried to sniff through the box, to tell what creature the Visser had morphed, but I couldn't tell. After Sub-Visser forty-three had caught me, he had given me over to Visser Five, some newly promoted Yeerk. I didn't know what Visser Five's host body looked like, but I knew it was morph capable.  
  
How cowardly to talk to me like that with the safety of your men. You act so high and mighty while I'm in my prison. I won't be for long though, Yeerk, I promise it, I snarled back, trying to sound as Andalite as I could possibly sound.  
  
Interesting. A female Andalite bandit? I though only males were allowed to go out to battle.  
  
I hesitated a little, trying to remember what Ax had said about Andalite ships. You shot down our Domeship filthy slug. That's why I'm down on Earth.  
  
Huh. Even the females are pretty arrogant aren't they? Oh how I'd love to infest you. Together, Andalite, we could be great! But then again, I don't have to earn your trust. I'll just wait until you demorph. Then I can snag you all for myself, the Visser said with a hint of triumph in her voice.  
  
I'd never surrender to you Visser. Not to you or any of the Yeerks. As they say, it's better to die than have your freedom taken away for good.  
  
Pitiful. That's the kind of attitude that's going to get you and your whole race killed! the Visser spat angrily. If you were smart, you'd demorph now!  
  
The box suddenly opened, and I charged out. But I crashed into a force field of some sort.  
  
Ahh! I fell back.  
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you: watch out for the force field, Visser Five laughed.  
  
I looked at my surroundings. Hork-Bajir were all around me, and a jaguar was staring right into my eyes. It had a slight look of victory on its face. I snarled, but I knew that in a one on one combat, I wouldn't have much of a chance.  
  
Well, demorph Andalite! If you don't, I'll put this shield down. I don't think you can handle this many Hork-Bajir on your own, the jaguar leered.  
  
What? Are you too scared to finish me yourself Yeerk? Don't want to dirty your nice clean paws? I ridiculed, trying to buy myself more time.  
  
Visser Five was angry, and I could tell. She bared her fangs at me, and I could see her retractable claws stretch out. The jaguar crouched down in a pouncing position, and stared at me with more hatred.  
  
You want to play wolfie? Don't worry. We'll play.  
  
The force field went down, and the jaguar leapt with amazing speed. I dodged just in time, but still got a little scratch from the claws. I spun and jumped. The Visser caught me in the gut. I fell onto the ground, gasping to replace the air that had been knocked out of me. Visser Five swung a paw down toward me, and I rolled and avoided. I bounced to my feet, and bit down. On air. The Visser had pounced, and I felt something sharp sink into my hindquarters. Teeth! The Visser had bit down on me! I howled in pain, and tried to shake the oversized cat off my back. It felt like someone had stuck a hot iron rod in my back. The blood ran down my back legs, and I finally shook free. But the Visser was able to yank off a chunk of me. She spit in onto the ground.  
  
There was immense pain, but pain was not registering in my mind anymore. My mind was full of rage. I howled, and bared my teeth. Pain could wait until later. Pain was for humans, and I was not. I was a very angry, wild wolf. I howled and charged Visser Five with speed I never knew I could achieve. I aimed for the jaguar's throat, but she moved, and I got the shoulder instead. I didn't care though. It was payback. I bit down hard, then let go as fast as possible, avoiding the deadly swipe of the jaguar. My injury was finally coming into effect though. My rear legs began to drag. I limped away from the Visser, and faced her again. Blood was dripping from her left shoulder, and I could literally see fire burning in her eyes. She leapt, and so did I. We collided in the air, pushing each other off balance, and falling to the floor. I got up, but she was quicker.  
  
She was on me in seconds. I tried to fight her off, but she had more weight than I did. Her teeth sank into my neck, inching closer and closer to the large vein in my above my collarbone. I could feel the life draining from me, and my last thought in my mind was: Luke.  
  
What? Luke? But before I could answer myself, two bloody figures charged in with flying colors. An Andalite and a hyena ripped through the crowd of Hork-Bajir, tearing them to bits.  
  
Luke! I will deal with the Hork-Bajir! Get Raz! the blue creature yelled.  
  
My vision was starting to blur, but there was no longer teeth in my neck. A brown blur had pushed it off of my chest, but I was too weak to do anything. I heard a roar and a barking sort of noise, but it all seemed faint and far away...  
  
Everything...getting...whiter..  
  
TERRY  
  
Terry! TERRY! Demorph NOW!  
  
Huh? Oww! My head... I tried to hold my head in my hands, but I realized I didn't have hands, and my right wing was broken. AH! I started to demorph as quickly as possible. Luckily I hadn't hurt my head that bad, and I was able to demorph perfectly fine.  
  
Are you okay? a wolf looked at me with a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah... I think I'm okay," I said and rubbed my temples. I leaned against a tree that I was sitting next to, and took a couple deep breaths. But then, I sat up. "Where are the others?"  
  
Well um... I don't know, Michelle confessed.  
  
"Damn it!" I sprung to my feet, and faced the wolf. "Where are they? Why am I here and not over there were everyone else is? Did we save Raz?"  
  
Ah! Only one question at a time!  
  
"Sorry. Okay, so why are only me and you here?"  
  
Brian went to go hide the scientist guy, so there was only me and you and Luke and Ax. But then, you were unconscious, so you weren't much help, though you did save Brian with that suicidal dive bomb. You're a complete and crazy idiot did you know that?  
  
I blushed a little.  
  
Anyway, Ax was trying to keep Visser Three at bay, when Luke told me to take you and get out of there. I tried to protest, but he looked at me with these totally Brian-like eyes, so I had to go. The last thing I saw was a bunch of Taxxons rolling into the room...  
  
"You left them to the TAXXONS?" I yelled, totally losing control.  
  
I know I should have stayed, but with you in that condition, and Luke being serious for once, I decided well, maybe I should listen to him...  
  
"We've got to go back," I said plainly.  
  
Huh? What are you saying? The whole place is CRAWLING with Taxxons! And we don't even know where Brian is! I'm pretty sure I saw Visser Three come running out of the building hot on Brian's trail in this big black wolf morph. Well, it looked like a wolf at least. It had these big yellow fangs sticking out of its mouth, and was like twice as big as a regular wolf. Really freaky looking. Reminded me of a werewolf, Michelle said and shuddered.  
  
"Damn damn damn!! What are we going to do! Okay, here's the deal. You have to go help get Raz out. Get as close to the building as you possibly can without getting seen, demorph, and remorph into a fly. Go in, and FIND RAZ! I'll try to find Brian and the Visser," I said, while trying to sort out all the thoughts in my mind. I turned and saw that the wolf was still looking at me, blankly. "GO!" I yelled.  
  
Michelle reluctantly took off, looking back at me once, before disappearing into the bushes. I looked up at the sun. It must be around 7:00 I thought to myself. I started to morph. The bones in my body started to creak and shift, while my internal organs sloshed around and changed. My hands gradually became large padded paws, and jet-black fur began to grow from my face. I felt the inside of my mouth with my tongue, and felt the long fang- like teeth growing. A tail grew from the bottom of my spine, and I fell to all fours. My knee joints reversed, and I was almost done morphing. The last things that came were the senses. My hearing was suddenly enhanced, and I could smell everything! Then, I could suddenly see through the darkness. It was like someone had lit my pathway with a flashlight. I shook myself, and silently bounded off into the trees.  
  
My panther nose picked a strange scent that my Animorph mind identified as, Andalite. I followed the trail, until the smell stopped. A different scent was there instead. My panther mind identified it very closely to a dog. I kept on the trail, until I could hear the crunching of leaves in front of me. I could smell the creature better now. The panther did not want to get any closer, for it smelled too closely to a dog or a wolf. But I forced it to keep moving, slower this time though. I went around it, and saw the clearing that the wolf-creature was looking at. A mountain lion had its forehead against a tree, and a guy in white lab coat was standing by it, looking around like a scared little mouse.  
  
Brian! the mountain lion's head came up. Try not to make it too obvious you're listening to something. Anyway, this is Terry. Visser Three is watching you! He's in this weird wolf-creature morph. You have to get out of here! I'll take on the Visser.  
  
No! You take the scientist and hide him! I'll hold off Visser Three, Brian said, with a fierce tone that I had never heard him use before. If I'm suppose to be your leader, you're suppose to listen! I usually ask you to do something, but this isn't asking. I'm ORDERING. I order you to leave with the scientist!  
  
But- I started.  
  
No buts Terry! Look, I know that you want to fight, but it's not your responsibility right now. I was supposed to have Visser Three in the building, but I ran away from it and handed it to Ax. I won't do it again. Now GO.  
  
My respect for Brian just about doubled right then.  
  
You got it fearless leader, I said.  
  
Brian told the scientist to stay put until a large black cat came by to pick him up. That black cat was me.  
  
Visser Three. I know you are out there. Come out, Brian said, openly.  
  
A big black wolf-like thing stepped out of the bushes. It was just as Michelle had described. The creature was twice the size of a normal wolf, with large yellow fangs sticking out of its mouth. There was dark saliva dripping from its distorted muzzle. Its claws looked like knives sticking out from its dinner plate-sized paws. The eyes were hollow and lifeless, and looked like black holes. There were no visible pupils, and the eyes seemed to stare at you, wherever you were. The tail was like reptile's tail. It was long and scaly. But the scales gleamed, as if they were made of steel.  
  
So, you found me Andalite. Alert as always I see, Visser Three said.  
  
You no longer have the element of surprise on your side, Visser. Now we will have a fair battle at last. You in your morph, I in mine, Brian said.  
  
Visser Three laughed. Startling both me and Brian. You think you can drag me into a little dual like you did with the juvenile Andalite? Guess again Andalite filth.  
  
Suddenly, dozens of Hork-Bajir surrounded us. I tried to fight them, but there were too many. I was pushed into the clearing with Brian. One of the Hork-Bajir reached for the scientist. I bit its arm off. The Hokr-Bajir screamed with pain, and ran back into the crowd of Hork-Bajir.  
  
Still fighting though you've lost? Typical Andalite, Visser Three spat.  
  
A dozen Hork-Bajir surrounded just me and Brian. We faced the aliens, but there was not way we could fight our way out.  
  
Face it Andalites. I've won, and you've lost.  
  
I saw a Hork-Bajir grab the scientist, and another take out a silver container. It reached inside with tweezers, and pulled out a slimy gray slug.  
  
No! I yelled, and started to claw and bite at the Hork-Bajir around me. As much as I fought and raged, the Hork-Bajir just kept coming back. Brian leapt in front of me, taking down a Hork-Bajir, making sort of a step for me to leap over the circle of Hork-Bajir. I saw the opportunity and took it. I soared over the Hork-Bajir, and knocked down the Hork-Bajir with the container.  
  
"Graashhr Andalite!" it screamed.  
  
But I saw it was too late. The Yeerk was already crawling inside the head of the scientist.  
  
Nooo! I yelled.  
  
The scientist was screaming, with his head up, exposing his neck. I knew what I had to do. It was something none of us Animorphs had done. We had agreed not to kill any humans voluntarily. But it was the only option. The Yeerk disappeared into the man's ear, and his screaming started to falter. The Yeerk was taking control. I had to do it. I looked into the fearful eyes of the man with my stern feline eyes.  
  
Sorry, I whispered to the man, and leapt, feeling my sharp claws bite into the soft flesh of his neck... 


	8. Chapter 7 Andrew & Visser Four

A/N: Okay, from constant nagging from SOMEONE (*cough* *cough*) I have finally wrote a chapter for Andrew. Haha. Just kidding Nacho. You've only asked once, but here's a section for Andrew! Oh yeah, and one more thing. It seems like no one really cares if I write that the roster is full, so it's open again, but ONLY TO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SENT IN A CHARACTER! Hint: But if you want to submit another character, look at the bottom of this page. Please read the section CAREFULLY. Thankies!  
  
ANDREW  
  
I waited anxiously, as I walked into the room. My guide, Tom, gave me a 'thumbs up' sign. I think Tom is this guy in my gym class Jake's older brother. I shrugged it off, because it wasn't that important. What was important was that I was finally going to become a full member of The Sharing. I drummed my fingers against the bench nervously, as I waited for my name to be called.  
  
"Andrew?" I looked up.  
  
Mr. Chapman smiled at me and motioned for me to come in. I got up, and walked into the dark room. I sat down in a chair, and suddenly Tom went over and put cuffs around my hands.  
  
"Huh? What is this?" I said.  
  
"Just a precaution," Tom said calmly.  
  
I was starting not to like it, but I stayed silent. It wasn't like me to back out of what I choose to do anyway. I was still drumming my fingers. I couldn't stop.  
  
"You sure you want to become a full member, Andrew?" Mr. Chapman said, with his back to me.  
  
"Um... Yeah I guess."  
  
"By doing this, you will have to sacrifice a little bit of your freedom. But instead you'll become a part something bigger."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I want to do this," I said confidently.  
  
"Put your head here," Tom said, pointing.  
  
I followed orders. I was really nervous now. I started to think something bad was going to happen. The chair tilted over, and my head touched water. My eyes widened, and I looked at the two other occupants in the room. They faces showed no emotions. I knew I had done something wrong. But I closed and didn't yell or scream as something touched my ear... It started to crawl into my ear! I was about to shout, but I bit my tongue, and stayed silent. I had done this to myself, and I was going to deal with it. Suddenly, I felt another presence within my head.  
  
Interesting.  
  
What? Something spoke to me inside my head! Something was INSIDE MY HEAD!  
  
Who, or should I say what are you?  
  
You'll find soon enough human.  
  
"Report," Mr. Chapman said strictly.  
  
I was released from the chair, and I stood up straight. But I didn't move my body!  
  
"Kapil four-eight-nine-one of the Halj Crarf pool," my voice said on its own.  
  
"You have your human host, Kapil. Now go."  
  
My body bowed slightly, and rushed out the door. I went home after that. I still didn't understand what the thing was that was controlling me, but I didn't bother to ask. The thing, whatever it was, didn't seem to want to talk to me. It was also busy shuffling through my memories.  
  
Finally, it spoke. You seem calmer than most humans are when they are infested.  
  
Infested? I thought to myself.  
  
Yes, infested. Andrew. That is your name?  
  
Ah! It can read my thoughts!  
  
Yeah. Andrew's my name. And your Kapil 4891 of the Halj Crarf Pool, I replied  
  
What is this thing? I thought.  
  
You have a good memory Andrew. But that is not my real name. My species is called Yeerk, and my true name is Aftran nine-four-two.  
  
Aftran? Cool. Why did you have to use an alias though?  
  
An alias? the Yeerk wondered.  
  
Yeah, like a fake name. You know?  
  
Ahh. I see. It is because my species is looking for me. They call me a traitor to their kind.  
  
What is your kind?  
  
Yeerk, as I said. In our natural form, we look like Earth slugs. But we have the ability to enter another being through the ear canal, and take total control of their body, Aftran explained.  
  
I shivered.  
  
We have already conquered the Hork-Bajir,  
  
She showed me a mental picture of a strange biped beast that looked like it was made of blades.  
  
the Taxxons,  
  
A giant centipede-like creature was shown.  
  
and the Gedds.  
  
I saw a strange yellowish creature that looked slow and a little distorted.  
  
And now you are after the humans, I said coldly.  
  
Yes. But as I said, I am considered a traitor. There are a few Yeerks like me, who believe in symbiosim. We are called the Yeerk Peace Movement. I will grant you access to my memories, so you can find out the information for yourself. I do not want to be like any other Yeerk, so I will allow you some freedom with your body, as long as you do not speak of the Yeerks.  
  
But don't you want the world to know that we are being invaded? I asked as I shuffled through the vivid memories of the Yeerk.  
  
Yes, but that would only lead to the destruction of Earth. Visser Three would demand a full out war against your planet, and with your limited space technology, you wouldn't have much of a chance.  
  
As I looked through Aftran's memories, I saw Andalites, strange blue centaur creatures, the Hork-Bajir home planet, bug fighters, the Blade ship. But something caught my eye.  
  
Brian?  
  
Yes, your friend Brian is the leader of a small but loyal force known as the Animorphs. They acquired the Andalite morphing technology, and are able to morph into whatever creature they touch. The gift of Elfangor, the one of the great Andalite princes.  
  
Your kind doesn't like the Andalites or the Animorphs right? And they think the Animorphs are Andalite bandits. They know that only Andalites are capable of the morphing technology! But you kind has gotten their hands on the blue cube for a small while, and a handful of the hosts have the technology!  
  
All the information was starting to come together in my head. More and more of it seemed to urge me into helping Aftran.  
  
I will help you fight the Yeerks Aftran. I will help the Animorphs.  
  
But we must not let them know you are one of them yet, Andrew. Brian already knows you are a Controller, so he will try to force me out of your head. Let him capture you. Then we shall reveal it to him. But I am warning you now Andrew, this will not be easy and safe. It will be dangerous for you, the Animorphs, and me. You have to make sure no other Yeerk takes control of your mind. If they do, it's all over.  
  
Yes, I understand Aftran.  
  
There's no backing out now, Aftran said, as we walked through my bedroom door.  
  
VISSER FOUR  
  
I scratched my hoof against the floor impatiently. I was attempting to get information out of a human Controller who was suppose to be monitoring the Andalites around the Hork-Bajir home planet.  
  
Do you have any information regarding the Andalites in orbit!? I asked, for the 4th time.  
  
The human stared blankly at me. I scowled.  
  
Take him away. He is no use to me anymore, I said to the nearest Hork- Bajir.  
  
The Hork-Bajir dragged the human away, and I went back to my quarters. I was about to start a fighting simulation, when a transmission came in.  
  
"Visser Four. We have news that Visser Three is attempting to take over the organoid building corp," the human on the screen said.  
  
And how is that my concern? I asked edgily.  
  
"It seems as though there is a number of Hork-Bajir in the middle of the forest, and some humans may have sighted them."  
  
That really caught my attention. Well than why are you not going to find out for sure! Those humans must be captured! I will take care of the Visser.  
  
"You are of lower ran-"  
  
I have the protection of the Council of Thirteen. No need to worry about me. I want those humans captured and infested, now! I shut off the transmitter.  
  
I walked out of my room, and straight toward the nearest hangar. I hopped into a bug fighter, and took off toward Earth.  
  
This time I have caught you Visser Three, I said to myself eagerly.  
  
I had always wanted the chance to finally accuse Visser Three, and catch him red handed. I found to coordinates of the area where the Visser was, and landed a sort distance away. The area I had landed in just happened to be near a lake.  
  
Well, time to finally use my host for what its worth, I said.  
  
I started to run toward the water, and then I leapt. Just as I have seen in the Garatron's memories, I could run across water.  
  
A/N: Well that chapter was crap. I didn't like writing most of it either. Sorry for the boring chapter, promise to spice it up next time! (Sorry to Nacho and Super Hurricane for giving your characters a boring chapter...)  
  
Okay, I said in the top notes that you would be able to create another character. You must send the characters to lilricecake@mahounoyubiwa.zzn.com or I won't accept your submissions.  
  
These are the characters for the organoids. Sorry, but mine is going to be the official spokes-droid of the group. First come first serve for positions (main droids), and your animal must be a real animal that is living now. My organoid was kind of an experimental one, so it is a dinosaur. I'm sorry mine is all special, but I have the storyline all planned out. Oh yeah, and unless your organoid is going to be on the Yeerk's side, there will be no guns, Dracon beams, etc. allowed on the organoids!  
  
Name: Ryuga  
  
Type: Velociraptor  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Main Abilities: Fast runner, jumper, good with ambush tactics  
  
Appearance: About 6' 2", has very sharp teeth. Ryuga is mostly mechanical, unlike most of his other fellow organoids. His tail has a small retractable blade that he rarely uses, and like a regular velociraptor, he has one claw that is larger than the others on each foot. On the bottom of each foot he has an air thruster which allows him to jump higher than normal, as well as concealed boosters which enables him to almost go very fast (can sometimes break the sound barrier) and almost fly.  
  
Personality: Down to earth, believes in peace, is a little weary of humans, doesn't exactly approve of the Animorphs. He likes to take matters into his own hands, and is kind of like the Chee. Ryuga doesn't want to fight. He can, but he would prefer to use it as a last measure.  
  
Alliance: Good, though not exactly on the Animorphs' side.  
  
Well that's all folks! 


	9. Chapter 8 Raz & Brian

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long... Had to do some Christmas shopping. My house also had a blackout... Anyway, you people probably don't want to hear all my sad excuses, so now back to the story!  
  
RAZ  
  
I woke to what sounded like something hitting something else. My eyes fluttered open, but I wasn't able to see very well. My eyesight was still a bit blurry.  
  
Luke, please. You must stop.  
  
I tried to get up, but I felt very weak. I shook my head a few times, and looked over. I saw Ax. Ax looked like he was trying to reason with someone. I turned my head further, and saw Luke. He was punching and kicking the trunk of a tree as hard as he could. He had a look of pure hatred and disgust of himself. I saw the rage in him, and my nose also smelled blood. Luke's knuckles were split open and bleeding from punching the tree. But he didn't stop. He kept punching and kicking, ignoring Ax all together. Finally, he collapsed. He put his head in his bloody hands, and started to sob.  
  
"It's all my fault!" he cried.  
  
Luke... I said.  
  
I used the last of my strength to get up and walk over to him. He didn't look at me, or do anything to acknowledge my presence. He just sat in front of the tree, sobbing. I nuzzled him softly.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
"They know," he said in between sobs.  
  
It was strange. I never saw Luke as an emotional guy. He always seemed confident, almost cocky, about himself. But now, there he was. Sitting and bawling.  
  
"They know we're not Andalites. At least they know I'm not," Luke said, acidly.  
  
I was shocked. But how? As if reading my mind, Luke answered.  
  
"You want to know how? Because I got weak. I was scared. I demorphed behind a desk, but a Hork-Bajir saw me as I morphed back. I tried to kill him. I couldn't," Luke retorted.  
  
I started to morph. To my human form. I felt my soft blonde hair grow out of my head. My wolf eyes changed and became - what color were my human eyes? Blue? Gray? - my dim human eyes. The wolf senses weakened, and became the standard human senses. But I had hands! Hands were one of the things I had missed about being human. I knelt down behind Luke, and put my arms around him. I could feel him shaking. Ax was silent through the whole thing. I could hear the scrapping of the wind against his tail blade, but that was it. I felt sorry for Luke, but I couldn't help thinking about what he had said. What were we going to do? What were we going to do with Luke? If Chapman found out, he could never go back to school.  
  
"It's okay Luke," I whisper into his ear, pushing away my worries.  
  
But they kept tugging at my mind. I was scared. If Luke got captured, it was all over for us, which meant bye-bye Earth and the whole human race.  
  
Raz, I believe we should leave this are soon. The Yeerks might have Hork- Bajir scanning this area for us. And we must also find Prince Brian and Terry. Not to mention the scientist.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," I said quietly.  
  
But then we heard a rustling next to us. Ax and I turned toward the sound. Ax had his tail blade ready to strike. Then it jumped out. Ax struck, but his blow was blocked. I was amazed and afraid at the same time. The thing could block Ax's tail blade!  
  
"Do not fear Andalite. We did not come to harm you," the creature said.  
  
I looked at it more closely. It looked like one of those dinosaurs that were called velociraptors or something like that. But it was partly made of metal. It looked frightening, but it talked so calmly, and in a voice that just couldn't be evil. It was almost like the thing was singing, but not exactly.  
  
Who are you? Or should I say what? Ax growled, his tail blade poised again.  
  
"I am what humans call, an organoid. My name is Ryuga," the creature spoke.  
  
"So you're the organoids! How did you escape from the Yeerks?" I asked.  
  
The organoids glared at me. He seemed to inspect me.  
  
"You're one of the Andalite bandits?" the oragnoid said.  
  
"You seem I upset," I said, with a little irritation in my voice.  
  
"I am sorry. I just do not favor war. And you and your band seem to be promoting it."  
  
"Hey! It's not like we asked the Yeerks to land on Earth and try to enslave our kind!" I raged.  
  
"There are other ways to get out," the stupid hunk of metal said simply.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I have come to help out you humans. Humans are our creators after all."  
  
"Our?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, there are more organoids. There is even one acting as a spy and pretending to work with the Yeerks."  
  
"So you're like the Chee," I said.  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
You know about the Chee? Ax asked, astounded.  
  
"I know many things about you and these humans," Ryuga said.  
  
You organoids are amazing creatures. If we survive the war with the Yeerks, I would like to know how you were created. Even our own Andalite scientists have never thought of making creatures like you.  
  
"Okay, enough chitchat! We have to go find Brian!" I said, and started to demorph.  
  
Luke... Are you okay?  
  
Luke stood up, and just nodded his head. He started to morph into his wolf morph. A wolf could move faster in the dark than a hyena. Right then, I saw a wolf trotting up.  
  
There you guys are! Do you know how long I spent looking for you guys?! I almost went back inside the building. Hey, what's that thing? Michelle said, looking over at the organoid.  
  
We'll explain later Michelle. Let's go.  
  
"I know where your friends are. Follow me," Ryuga said, then ran off into the trees.  
  
BRIAN  
  
I saw Terry leap; right toward the scientist.  
  
Terry! No! I yelled, trying to stop her. But I knew there was no way I could.  
  
She killed the man, with a single swipe of her massive paw.  
  
Noooo! Visser Three raged.  
  
He stamped his hooves, and I could see him getting ready to morph. But there was a sudden blur, and a tail blade appeared at the Visser's throat.  
  
Do not move Esplin 9466; or I will slit your throat, the creature said.  
  
It looked kind of like an Andalite, but it had no stalk eyes, and its body seemed more made for speed and agility. And it moved so fast! I didn't even see it until it appeared at Visser Three's side.  
  
Hiriss 8938, Visser Three growled.  
  
What do you think you are doing! You could blow our whole cover, Visser Three, the creature said 'Visser Three' in a mocking tone.  
  
I was trying to get us new host bodies, until these pesky Andalites destroyed my chance! But I will strike again, the Visser glared at us.  
  
Not unless I can help it, the creature Visser Three had called Hiriss sneered.  
  
You hold a lower rank than I, Hiriss. You cannot stop me from doing anything.  
  
I hold direct orders from the Council of Thirteen! Besides, the only reason you got promoted to Visser was because you enslaved that filthy Andalite body.  
  
There was movement to the left of my eye. I saw Terry was getting impatient and restless. The two Yeerks were paying no attention to us, and she was going to take advantage of it. Before I could stop her, I saw her leap at the two Yeerks. They both turned their heads at the same time, and Terry was lucky only to get flat tail blade in the face. She roared with pain, and fell over.  
  
Filthy Andalite, Hiriss said with disgust.  
  
Terry growled, but said nothing.  
  
What? Not talking Andalite? That's okay. We have ways of making you talk.  
  
The creature put his tail blade up to Terry's face. But right at that moment, a creature that looked to be half metal jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Let the Andalite go, Visser Four," the metal thing said, in a voice that was almost singing.  
  
You! You are one of these so called organoids! Visser Four raged.  
  
Suddenly, lots of Hork-Bajir fell to the ground. An Andalite and three wolves stood over them. One of the wolves, looked almost sick.  
  
What is this? A house party? I heard Terry mumble.  
  
But she got up lightning fast, and bit down on Visser Four's tail while he was occupied.  
  
Ahh! Stupid Andalite! Visser Four yelled. He bucked, and kicked Terry off of his tail.  
  
The six of us were reunited again. We stood in the middle of a circled of Hork-Bajir, and the two Vissers watching us.  
  
"None of you will move, unless you want the world to know your secret," the organoid's voice said.  
  
Heads turned, and there, above us, was a Bug fighter.  
  
"I will show all of Earth who your slugs are, if you don't let the Andalites go."  
  
Rrrrrrr! Fine. I will trade you these Andalites for the ship, Visser Four said.  
  
These Andalites are not under your possession Visser Four! Visser Three yelled.  
  
You want that piece of metal to expose us to the humans?! Visser Four asked.  
  
I don't know about you guys, but these two are really, really annoying me, Terry said dryly.  
  
The two Visssers argued for quite a while, until they finally let us go. Visser Three was mumbling something about next time not hesitating to kill us, but we were alive and that was all that seemed to matter. Luke looked disgusted with himself, and neither Ax nor Raz spoke, but I was too tired to ask anything about it. I got home around 9, which was actually pretty good, and plopped into bed. I was almost asleep when I remembered Andrew. My eyes snapped open, and I stumbled to the phone. I dialed his number.  
  
"Please be home. Please be home..." I murmured.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Yes, it was Andrew.  
  
"Hey Andrew. You go to The Sharing meeting yet?"  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
"Yeah. It was cool. I'm finally a new member."  
  
My blood ran cold.  
  
"That's tight, man. Well, just wanted to know. See you tomorrow," I said, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Yeah. See you."  
  
I hung up. My best friend was a Controller. What was I going to do?  
  
A/N: Pretty short chapter. Sorry, again. Trying my best to make the story so everyone's happy. Email me if you want something to go on with your character. Thanks! 


End file.
